


Over The Hill And To The Lake

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: DUMB GIRLS IN LOVE, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Jackie and Jan's first date and how it changed their life's forever.
Relationships: Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Over The Hill And To The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So wrote this sat sat in my garden and thinking about how alone I am, quarantine is getting to be I guess.

“Where’d you get this idea exactly?” Jan huffed out as she climbed the hill next to Jackie. When the older girl had finally asked Jan out on a date, she imagined they’d go to dinner or get a coffee like normal people, not go for a hike up a hill in the middle of nowhere.   
“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Jackie laughed and reached for Jan’s hand when she began to lag behind. “And it was Crystal who told me about this place.”  
“Of course it was.” The blonde squeezed her dates hand. “Remind me to have a word with our dear friend Miss Methyd.”   
“We’re almost there, come on.” Jackie dragged Jan all the way to the top of the hill.  
“It’s beautiful.”   
“It is.” Jan blushed when she realised that Jackie wasn’t looking at how the sun reflected ever so perfectly off the large lake which stood before them, she was looking at her. Jan melted when she saw how the sunlight made Jackie’s eyes shine in a honey-like glow.   
The taller girl came closer to Jan, dropping her backpack from her shoulders.  
“You’re so,” she paused to move a few stray hairs that had fallen over Jan’s face, ”so beautiful.”  
“Jackie.” The smile that had been plastered on Jan’s face dropped. “I think you just dropped your bag in a cow pat.” She erupted into laughter.  
-  
Twenty minutes later the pair sat at the banks of the lake snacking on the cake Jackie had made in a 3am panic that morning.   
“So what finally made you wanna ask me out?” Jackie just about choked on her cake at Jan’s question.  
“I-I umm... I was getting tired of seeing you have your heart broken by idiots who could never fully appreciate how amazing you are.” She giggled nervously   
“So you got drunk, probably with Nicky and she made you text me?” Jan licked the frosting from her fingers, keeping direct eye contact with Jackie.  
“Yeah.” The older girl sighed. “But I have generally liked you for a while now.” She looked down at the ground and began to mess around with the dropped cake crumbs, not expecting to be tacked into a hug.  
Jan landed half on top of her and curled into her side.  
“Watch the clouds with me.” She nuzzled her cheek to Jackie’s, placing a light kiss on her jaw.  
There weren’t many clouds too watch, the pale blue sky almost clear from any blemishes. The clouds they did see where light and fluffy, no clear shapes could be identified but soon became a second thought.  
The details on who first initiated their first kiss was blurry. Jan had looked at Jackie, Jackie had looked at Jan. As if the universe was telling them that this was the exactly right moment for their lips to finally collide.   
Jan’s fingers quickly became tangled up in dark curls that cascaded down Jackie’s back. The older girl using it as an excuse to pull the blonde even closer, forgetting that at some point they would need to breath.  
“That was.” Jackie leant back against the ground breathing heavily.”  
“Amazing.” Jan flopped down on Jackie’s chest.  
-  
“Mommy! Hurry up!” A little girl called down the hill as she ran, pigtails bouncing as she jumped with excitement.  
“Yeah mommy hurry up.” Jan teased her wife. She’d never imagined that all those years ago she would be where she was today.   
She and Jackie had dated a total of 2 years, 6 months and 5 days before Jackie had brought her up this same hill and proposed under the stars.   
Their wedding had been attended by all their closers friends. Crystal and Nicky being the maids of honour and Gigi the jokingly labelled flower girl.  
Finally after a couple of years of settling in to their shared home (and getting a cat) they decided to adopt.

“Mommy! I can see the lake.” Alice exclaimed. “Mama come look.”   
“We’re coming baby.” Jackie kissed her wife’s hand. They caught up with their daughter and began to set up their picnic spot.  
“Mama?” Alice sat on Jan’s knee, “Why does Auntie Crystal, Gigi and Nicky all live together.”  
“We’ll tell you when your older.”


End file.
